Desire of The Rain
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: Bagian ke-dua, (masih) spesial untuk Anniv WonKyu. Hujan membawa mereka menuju sebuah perjalanan terjauh yang harus mereka tempuh. Berbekal cinta dan keyakinan, semuanya menjadi indah. Pernikahan, sesuatu yang sangat didambakan oleh mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Desire Of The Rain © The Bloody Phoenix**

**_Dedicated for WonKyu anniversary day_**

**Type: Short Fic**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Only Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Hujan membawa mereka menuju sebuah perjalanan terjauh yang harus mereka tempuh. Berbekal cinta dan keyakinan, semuanya menjadi indah. Pernikahan, sesuatu yang sangat didambakan oleh mereka.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

Hari ini hujan deras, hujan dimana langit menumpahkan seluruh muatan air yang ditanggungnya. Hujan dimana semuanya menjadi basah, hujan yang mengguyur bumi beserta seluruh isinya.

Karena hujan, bunga-bunga indah yang luar biasa cantik dapat tumbuh subur. Juga karena hujan, gairah-gairah dalam diri umat manusia bangkit. Gairah liar yang tak terkendali.

Dingin, berangin, lembab, dan basah. Itulah beberapa kata yang dapat menggambarkan hujan saat ia datang, sungguh sesuatu yang wajar untuk terjadi. Hal-hal itu dapat membawamu mengarungi derasnya hujan dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga, bahkan hal yang tidak sempat terpikirkan sekali pun.

~WonKyu~

"Siwon, diluar hujan deras.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk di depan sebuah perapian klasik di rumah mereka. Siwon, kekasihnya, berbalik dan menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu sayang. Kemarilah, kau pasti kedinginan." Jawabnya lembut sambil menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Tidakkah ini terasa hangat?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Ya, ini sangat hangat." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia mengeratkan pelukan Siwon pada tubuhnya.

"Kyu, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi ketika hujan datang?" tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Hujan akan membuat seluruh permukaan tanah yang kita pijak menjadi basah, hujan membawa udara dingin yang membuatku tidak menyukai hujan" jawab Kyuhyun.

Terpaan nafas hangat Siwon menyapa pipi Kyuhyun. Pria berusia matang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau aku merasakan sebaliknya," kata Siwon "Bagiku, hujan itu membawakan suasana yang hangat dibalik dinginnya udara. Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Hari ini hari Jum'at, benar?" jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, manis. Aku juga tahu hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, tepat berada pada tanggal 13 Oktober. Apa kau tahu hari apa ini?"

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya sebentar. Hujan telah membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau. Siwon pun yang tak sabar menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun segera mengambil satu langkah lebih jauh.

CUP

"_Happy Anniversarry, My Sweetheart!"_

Dengan lembut Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Keduanya terdiam menikmati keintiman mereka. Tak lama keduanya memutuskan untuk melepaskan kontak bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun melap sudut bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Kau benar, hari ini hari anniversary kita! Apa kau masih ingat sudah berapa lama kita melalui hari bersama-sama seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk leher Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tetapi aku tidak berencana untuk mengungkapkannya. Seperti yang kau pernah katakan, berpura-pura lah lupa dengan kapan-kita-pertama kali-merajut kasih agar kita juga lupa untuk kapan harus mengakhirinya. Tetapi berpura-pura bukan berarti aku lupa sungguhan, kan?" jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu," tambah Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya semangat, "Apa itu hadiah anniversary untukku?" tanyanya.

Siwon merogoh kantung mantel coklat yang dikenakannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari dalamnya. Kemudian ia mencoba melilitkan kain itu sehingga menutupi seluruh mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus menutup mata juga?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima karena kini ia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sudah diam saja. Sebentar, aku akan mengambil hadiahmu dulu"

Siwon pun menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkannya ke atas sofa. Kemudian pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menghilang dibalik pintu ukir kamar tidurnya. Sesaat kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak plastik berukuran kecil.

"Ini dia," Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Ia membawa tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Aku membawakanmu sebuah kotak. Hadiahmu ada di dalamnya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri"

Siwon membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki kotak tersebut. Terasa sesuatu yang kental, basah, dan pekat menempel pada sekeliling tangan Kyuhyun begitu ia mencelupkan tangannya.

"Eww, apa yang sebenarnya kau masukan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bergidig jijik dengan apa yang disentuhnya.

"Sudah, kau cari saja hadiahnya"

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke sana kemari dalam kotak tersebut. Sebenarnya ia bingung, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang tersentuh kecuali benda basah yang menyelubungi tangannya hingga sebatas pergelangan tangan itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menyentuh jarinya, dengan penasaran ia mengambil benda itu dan merabanya.

Berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang ditengahnya.

"Cincin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Siwon melepas ikatan kain pada mata Kyuhyun untuk mempersilahkan kekasih manisnya melihat apa yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Ini cincin batu safir ungu yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris ketika melihat hadiahnya. "Cincin bertahtakan batu alam ke lima yang kau beri. Sungguh, ini luar biasa!"

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya," balas Siwon seraya tersenyum. "Sebenarnya itu bukan hadiahmu yang sebenarnya Kyu.." tambahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. "Lalu?"

"Kau jangan kaget ya.." Siwon menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Will You marry me, my dearest Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seketika suasana hening seketika. Hujan diluar turun semakin deras. Tangan Siwon mengulurkan dua buah lembaran kertas ke hadapan Kyuhyun, mungkin itu adalah persembahan untuknya. Ia menurunkan dirinya, bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang jelas saja kaget menghadapi situasi itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawabannya. "Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu" begitulah kiranya yang digumamkan Kyuhyun.

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Siwon. Menimpa tubuh pria kekar itu hingga berduanya berguling di atas lantai. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu dilakukan Kyuhyun selain memeluk tubuh kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun itu dengan amat erat. Dirinya merasakan euforia kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Ini lah yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu!

"Terimakasih Kyu atas jawabanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu hingga kita berdua tiada dari dunia ini. Terimakasih, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu" Siwon mendeklarasikan rasa terimakasih juga cintanya pada Kyuhyun yang begitu hebat. Keduanya berpelukan erat masih dalam posisi berbaring diatas lantai.

Namun kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke bibir Siwon. Ia melumatnya, Siwon yang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan berharga segera balas melumat. Dengan cekatan ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun ketika pria manis yang akan segera mejadi pendampingnya itu mendesah dalam ciumannya. Siwon tidak peduli jika saja tangan Kyuhyun yang kotor akibat ulahnya memberi kejutan tadi mengotori mantel coklat mahalnya. Baginya, lumuran lumpur yang tercipta karena hujan tadi yang menempel pada tangan Kyuhyun sudah seperti perawatan laundri kelas atas untuk mantelnya. Sama sekali tak masalah.

Ciuman itu semakin mengganas, tetesan saliva yang mereka 'alirkan' sudah sederas hujan di luar sana.

Mungkin saja setelah ini Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi mencintai hujan. Karena meskipun hujan akan membuat becek tanah yang diguyurnya serta akan membuat cuaca menjadi lebih dingin, tetapi baginya setiap tetes air hujan akan turut serta membawa rasa cinta Siwon untuk membasahi tanah hatinya.

Siwon, hujan, cinta, dan pernikahan. Hal-hal yang akan menjadi sangat-sangat berarti di kehidupan Kyuhyun kelak. Nyala perapian terus saja membara, membakar gairah dua makhluk yang dimabuk asmara. Malam ini telah menjadi saksi bisu atas pernyataan cinta mereka. Kalender, sofa, bahkan lantai yang dingin pun turut menyaksikannya.

.

Dan malam-malam seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dua lembar tiket menuju Amsterdam-Belanda yang tergeletak diatas lantai akan menjaminnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**_October 12th, 2013_  
**

**_WonKyuDay D-1._**

* * *

**A/N: Happy WonKyu Day all! Thanks buat yang udah baca :3 RnR ya.. hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire Of The Rain (Part Two) © The Bloody Phoenix**

**_Dedicated for WonKyu anniversary day_**

**Type: Short Fic**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Only Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Hujan membawa mereka menuju sebuah perjalanan terjauh yang harus mereka tempuh. Berbekal cinta dan keyakinan, semuanya menjadi indah. Pernikahan, sesuatu yang sangat didambakan oleh mereka.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan Siwon, mereka berangkat menuju Amsterdam, Belanda untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya. Sehari setelah acara lamaran yang tak terduga terjadi, mereka langsung berangkat dengan pesawat yang paling pagi hingga akhirnya pada hari Minggu dini hari mereka sampai di Belanda.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa begitu lelah seturunnya dari pesawat. Ia dan Siwon langsung menaiki taksi menuju hotel yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Saat tiba di kamar hotel, baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas kasur.

"Oh, perjalan berbelas-belas jam ini sungguh melelahkan" keluh Kyuhyun sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau lelah, istirahatkan lah tubuhmu. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit" balas Siwon seraya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hmm baiklah. Apa kau juga tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun heran begitu melihat Siwon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju koper-koper mereka.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barang kita terlebih dahulu, sayang. Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika pagi sudah datang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama matanya segera terpejam, bibirnya yang merah mengeluarkan bunyi dengkuran halus.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Kemudian pria tampan itu meraih mantelnya, ia harus pergi sebentar dan di luar cuaca sangat dingin. Tak lupa Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, mencium keningnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

**~WonKyu~**

.

.

Kyuhyun kaget begitu ia terbangun dan tak mendapati Siwon di kamarnya. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk ia mencari Siwon ke kamar mandi, siapa tahu ia ada di sana. Tidak ada. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke luar kamar dan menyusuri lorong, siapa tahu Siwon juga sedang berjalan-jalan di sana. Namun sampai ke ujung lorong yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah lift pun Kyuhyun tidak menemukannya.

Ah ia lupa. Kenapa tidak menghubunginya lewat telepon saja?

Mungkin karena efek mengantuk otak Kyuhyun jadi tidak sempat berpikir normal. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kamar untuk menelepon Siwon melalui handphonenya.

Tiiit Tiiit

Setelah dua nada sambung terdengar di telinganya, Siwon tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya. Namun ada suara bergetar di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Oh, itu handphone milik Siwon.

"Ia tidak membawa handphonenya. Berarti ia ada di sini" Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin jika Siwon pergi keluar tanpa membawa handphonenya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamar hotel tersebut. Ia membuka pintunya dan semilir angin yang dingin langsung menyapa tubuhnya. Matanya berkeliling, oh ia menemukannya. Siwon sedang tertidur di atas sebuah kursi santai disana.

Kyuhyun berdecak, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon. Kyuhyun menepuk pipi kekasihnya perlahan.

"Hei, Siwon. Ayo bangun"

Dengan satu tepukan saja Siwon langsung terbangun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memokuskan pandangannya.

"Ah aku tertidur" kata Siwon sambil mengusap wajah kantuknya. Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Ckckck, sudah tahu cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin, kenapa kau malah duduk-duduk di luar hingga tertidur seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

Siwon terseyum perlahan. "Maafkan aku. Tadinya aku sedang duduk untuk melihat matahari terbit, namun aku malah jatuh tertidur. Tadinya juga aku yang akan membangunkanmu namun sekarang malah kau yang membangunkanku" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalasnya, "Sudahlah~"

Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dengan diikuti Siwon di belakangnya.

"Baiklah Kyu. Kita akan pergi ke gereja pukul sembilan pagi. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sekarang, sudah pukul delapan kurang beberapa menit"

"Oke. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" kata Kyuhyun sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sembari menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi, Siwon memainkan handphonenya dan sempat mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit Kyuhyun keluar dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_. Ia berjalan membuka lemari dan membuka pintunya.

"Jas mana yang harus aku pakai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon yang masih asik memainkan handphone-nya.

"Yang berwarna putih, yang ukurannya kecil" jawab Siwon. "Aku mandi dulu. Berdandanlah yang cantik" kata Siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah jas berwarna putih dari dalam lemari. Ia melap tubuhnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil hingga kering kemudian memakai pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat penampilannya di depan kaca. Dirinya terlihat begitu tampan(?) dalam balutan jas putih tersebut.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju sebuah meja rias. Ia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi. Ia mengoleskan krim pelembab pada wajahnya, hari ini udara begitu dingin dan ia tidak ingin kulitnya menjadi kering. Teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih. Didalamnya ada sebuah jepit kecil berbentuk pita perak yang begitu elegan. Dengan iseng Kyuhyun memakaikan jepit tersebut pada rambutnya. Ia menyisir rambunya sekali lagi dan sempurna! Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis dengan jepit di rambutnya. Ia menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya dan ia telah siap.

Tak lama Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah—"

Siwon langsung berhenti melangkah begitu sosok Kyuhyun tertangkap di matanya. Mulutnya menganga melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalutkan jas pernikahan mereka.

"Kau.. manis sekali" kata Siwon sambil melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Siwon langsung duduk berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menangkup pipi calon istrinya.

"Bukankah ini jepit yang pernah aku belikan sewaktu aku pulan dari Perancis dulu?" tanya Siwon sambil memerhatikan jepitnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku hanya iseng saja memakainya. Tetapi kalau kau menginginkan aku untuk terus memakai ini aku akan memakainya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lucu. Siwon mengangguk.

"Pakailah terus. Jepit itu sangat cocok denganmu, aku ingin terus melihatnya sepanjang hari ini" kata Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk berpakaian.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah lapar? Kalau iya lebih baik kita pergi sarapan dulu"

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak lapar" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah," Siwon berbalik dan menghampiri meja rias yang masih ditempati Kyuhyun, kemudian Siwon mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya. Tak lupa ia memakai pelembab yang Kyuhyun gunakan juga.

Sudah pukul setengah sembilan lebih lima menit.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera berangkat. Mobil yang akan mengantar kita ke gereja sepertinya sudah datang"

.

.

**~WonKyu~**

.

.

Ternyata mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju gereja adalah sebuah limusin putih. Sudah menunggu di dalamnya seorang supir yang akan mengantarkan mereka hingga tempat sakral mereka.

Supir yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Siwon mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ada apa ya?

"Haah, akhirnya hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak lama ini datang juga.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. "Tapi aku merasa berbeda, orang tua kita tidak bisa ikut hadir menyaksikan pernikahan kita karena sibuk. Ah, sungguh menyebalkan" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Siwon terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun gemas. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Lagi pula orang tua kita pasti ingin sekali melihat kita menikah hari ini. Tapi yang namanya sibuk, mau dilawan bagaimana lagi?" kata Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian matanya iseng melongok ke arah jendela kecil yang membatasi area kemudi dengan ruangan dalam mobil yang mereka tempati. Ia melihat seorang pria berjas yang mengemudikan mobil mengenakan kacamata hitam dan masker. Kyuhyun mengerenyit heran.

_'Kenapa supir itu mengenakan masker segala?'_

Mobil limusin itu sampai di pelataran gereja. Seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan kacamata hitam dan masker membukakan pintu mobilnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun turun kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan masuk ke dalam gereja.

Saat mereka tiba di pintu gereja yang tinggi menjulang, seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan masker dan kacamata hitam membukakan pintunya untuk mereka. Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin tampak jelas. Dan lagi-lagi, saat mereka mulai berjalan ke atas altar, seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun emas dan aksesoris yang sama seperti ketiga orang tadi datang dan memberikan seikat bunga lili putih dan _baby breath_ ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di altar, seorang pria berbaju putih sudah menunggu mereka. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Pria berbaju putih tadi memberikan isyarat bahwa pemberkatan pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan.

Tanpa pembukaan, tanpa hadirin –kecuali empat orang berpenampilan aneh tadi-, dan tanpa ada yang mengetahui akhirnya Siwon secara resmi telah menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Detik-detik yang menegangkan telah terlampaui, Siwon telah berjanji untuk menemani sisa hidup Kyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya. Mereka 'menyegel' janji tersebut dengan sebuah ciuman panjang.

Setelah selesai Siwon berbalik memunggungi altar dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih digenggamnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu sekarang, sayang"

Dihadapan mereka berdua telah berbaris rapi empat orang yang turut serta membantu acara pernikahan mereka, dua orang laki-laki berkacamata hitam dan bermasker juga dua orang wanita yang memakai gaun dengan kacamata hitam juga masker berdiri berpasang-pasangan.

"Bukalah masker dan kacamatanya!" kata Siwon sambil menepuk tangannya.

Satu per satu dari mereka melepaskan atribut aneh yang dipakainya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui siapa saja sosok dibalik aksesoris itu.

"U-umma, Appa, Choi Omonim dan Choi Abonim?!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Kejutaaaan!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur menghampiri mereka. Ia langsung memeluk ibu dan ayahnya juga ibu mertua dan ayah mertuanya.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Bukankah kalian semua sedang sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun merajuk. Tuan Cho, ayahnya, tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala anaknya.

"Ini semua ide Siwon, dia yang merencanakan semua ini. Kami semua rela menyamar dan sedikit berbohong untuk memberimu kejutan di hari bersejarahmu! Appa adalah pria yang menjadi supirmu, Umma adalah wanita yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk kalian, si Tuan Choi ini adalah yang membukakan pintu gereja untuk kalian, dan Nyonya Choi yang menjadi ibu mertuamu ini yang memberikan karangan bunga untukmu" jawab sang ayah sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun melotot, kemudian matanya menatap Siwon tajam yang hanya terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menghampiri Siwon. Dengan geregetan ia mencubit perutnya.

"Dasar! Ternyata dirimu lah yang membohongiku. Uuuh, sebenarnya aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya waktu Umma dan Appa mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kita. Tapi sekarang aku malah ingin menangis karena terharu atas semua kejutan yang kau buat. Terimakasih Choi Siwon, aku sangat sangaaaaat mencintaimu!" ujar Kyuhyun berapi-api seraya memeluk erat Siwon yang telah resmi menjadi 'suami'nya.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah kedua putra mereka kini telah menikah. Mereka berharap semoga Siwon adalah yang terbaik bagi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik pula bagi Siwon. Setelah mereka memberi kejutan pada Kyuhyun, mereka berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan memberikan mereka kejutan juga.

"Ehm, Siwonnie, Umma dan Appa, serta Omonim dan Aboji. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu" kata Kyuhyun disela-sela tawa bahagia mereka.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Begitu pula dengan para tetua, mereka tampak antusias.

"Sebenarnya.. aku sedang mengandung anak Siwon. Usianya sudah hampir empat minggu"

"APA?!"

Mereka semua terkejut akibat apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun berhasil memberikan kejutan pada mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?! Kemarin kita pergi dengan pesawat, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan anak kita?!" tanya Siwon terkejut dan sewot.

"Kalau aku bilang padamu pasti pernikahan kita akan ditunda. Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Dan Siwon langsung melotot tak habis pikir dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, Choi Siwon! Jadi ternyata kau telah curi _start _duluan hingga anakku sudah hamil disaat kalian baru menikah?!" tanya Mrs. Cho.

"Aduh, maafkan aku, Omonim. Sebagai hukumannya, kau boleh mengurungku dalam satu rumah bersama Kyuhyun. Hehehe" jawab Siwon sambil nyengir kuda.

Appa Choi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya yang menurutnya aneh itu. "Yah! Dasar anak nakal, menghamili anak orang sebelum menikah!" kata Appa Choi sambil menjitak kepala Siwon yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

Tawa mereka pun kembali pecah. Ah, indahnya. Tiada hari yang tidak berkesan dan penuh kejutan. Kebahagiaan ini datang dengan tidak mudah, dan seluruh orang yang merasakan kebahagiaan itu berharap bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan sulit dan mustahil untuk pergi.

Kemarin, hari ini, esok pagi, dan hari-hari berikutnya akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah Kyuhyun dan Siwon lupakan. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan anak-anak mereka kelak adalah sebuah gambaran keluarga kecil bahagia yang selalu mereka bayangkan selama ini. Dan sebentar lagi angan-angan itu akan segera terwujud dengan kelahiran Siwon kecil nanti.

Cinta itu indah.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**_October 14th, 2013_**

**_WonKyu Day D+1_**

* * *

**A/N: **Well_, _kemarin ada yang bertanya kenapa dalam cerita ini saya menuliskan hari Jum'at sebagai hari anniversary mereka dan bukannya hari Minggu seperti kenyataannya. Sebenarnya saya menulis cerita ini dengan latar tahun 2017, tahun dimana hari anniversary mereka jatuh pada hari Jum'at.

Kenapa saya menulis dengan latar tahun 2017? Itu adalah sebuah pengharapan saya terhadap hubungan mereka agar terus 'awet' hingga bertahun-tahun kedepan :3 (Berharap dan sedikit menghayal nggak masalah kan? :p)

And FYI_,_ saya mempublish cerita ini di D-1 dan D+1 WonKyu Day karena pada saat hari H saya sibuk fangirlingan xD. Jadilah jadwal postingnya harus digeser. Tapi nggak masalah kan? Soalnya '_Everyday is WonKyu Day'_. Setuju? :D


End file.
